


Arrête de porter du noir - Recueil

by Beuah



Series: Série Noire [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance to Romance, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, One Shot Collection, Platonic Romance, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le microcosme d'une ville où tout le monde se connaît depuis toujours, le passé, le présent et le futur jouent sur la même scène. Seiya et les Knights n'ont qu'une année scolaire pour écrire leur destin et lever le rideau sur les secrets qui les rongent, eux, mais aussi leurs aînés, et bientôt leurs cadets. Voici un recueil d'OS/ficlets/drabbles et autres sur l'univers d'Arrête de porter du noir, à défaut de pouvoir vous présenter la fanfiction à proprement parler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Préface + Rêverie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir, ravie de vous voir par ici.
> 
> Ce que j'ose vous présenter aujourd'hui n'en est encore qu'au stade de l'expérimentation. Mais justement, j'ai décidé de faire d'AO3 mon laboratoire, le berceau de mes projets plus ou moins concrétisés. Alors voici qu'arrive sous vos yeux la série qui me tient le plus à cœur dans ce que j'écris: la _Série noire_ , qui plonge presque tous les personnages de Saint Seiya, Lost Canvas et Soul of Gold dans un monde proche du nôtre - avec toutefois des invraisemblances qui relèvent de la référence au _nekketsu_ de base, dans une ville japonaise inconnue où tout le monde se côtoie et où un des points névralgiques du lieu est le lycée. _Arrête de porter du noir_ raconte entre autres comment la génération de Seiya est passée du monde de l'enfance au monde de la vie adulte, en cheminant parfois sur des sentiers escarpés. Je n'ai pas pour prétention de vous proposer un univers original : bien au contraire, il est très commun. Mais c'est un monde que je chéris, que je côtoie encore à moitié, et il me plaisait de raconter une histoire dessus, une histoire que j'espère bien dosée.
> 
> À défaut de pouvoir vous présenter pour l'instant une fanfiction complète, avec des chapitres qui se suivent, je vous propose de rentrer dans le récit par des petites tranches de vie éparses, qui peuvent venir du passé, du présent ou de l'avenir des personnages, des informations que je délivrerai au gré de mon inspiration et qui vous seront sûrement précieuses le jour où ma _Série Noire_ sera aboutie. Je suis hélas une spécialiste des OS et non des récits longs, aussi cela me prend-t-il du temps à construire quelque chose qui tienne la route jusqu'au bout. Cela me frustrait de rien avoir à vous donner en attendant d'avoir fini mon travail, alors voilà, petit recueil, qui je l'espère ne vous ôtera pas l'envie d'aller voir mon futur travail mais au contraire vous donnera la curiosité d'en savoir plus. Et puis qui sait, peut être que publier un peu mon début de travail me donnera envie de m'y mettre pour de bon ! 
> 
> Voilà pour les explications concernant ma démarche. Maintenant, pour ce qui est du contenu à proprement parler... Hé bien, il y aura du mignon, du drôle, mais aussi du triste, du bizarre, peut être du sexe de la drogue et de la violence... Il y a un peu de tout dans cette histoire. Comme d'habitude avec moi - certains me connaissent après tout pour la _Salade niçoise plutôt grecque_ de Fanfiction et savent à quel point je peux passer du coq à l'âne dans ma succession d'OS.
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse avec _Rêverie_ , le premier texte que j'ai choisi de vous montrer, texte qui résonne par ailleurs avec le début de la fanfiction telle que je l'ai imaginée. Bonne lecture !

Les yeux en amande de Shiryū se referment peu à peu, n'offrant à la vue de son voisin de droite qu'une longue cascade sombre comme les ailes d'un corbeau qui s'étale et s'écoule sur la petite table de chêne, et ne proposant à son voisin de gauche qu'un aperçu restreint de ses longs cils fournis bordant ses yeux fermés et ajoutant une petite ombre à ses pommettes marquées. Et pour ce cours de mathématiques du mardi dès huit heures tapantes, lesdits voisins et lui en reparleront plus tard.

À travers le fin écran de ses paupières closes, le grand japonais voyage. Il revoit les splendides panoramas d'une Chine idyllique et mélancolique, et le profil de médaille de Dohko-sensei se découpant dans les lueurs et ombres du crépuscule. Il parvient même à entendre le doux murmure de la cascade qui fait la renommée de ce lieu tant aimé par son professeur d'arts martiaux et par sa fille adoptive. C'est d'ailleurs le rire cristallin de celle-ci qu'il perçoit désormais, joli motif de clarinette dans la symphonie exquise de la nuit naissante.

\- Hé bien, Shiryū ! Tu rêves encore ?   
\- Shunrei...

Son regard tente de se promener de bas en haut pour arpenter cette image parfaite de la jeune chinoise. Comme à son habitude, l'humble demoiselle est vêtue d'un ensemble traditionnel d'un rose amour, orné de dorures en dragons et végétations stylisées. Sa natte noire bat sa poitrine alors qu'elle se penche en avant pour lui tendre sa petite main pâle aux doigts doux et graciles. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son doux visage et sentir la chaleur de son sourire contre sa peau rafraîchie par la bruine du soir, la voix de la jeune femme se désaccorde. Une aura inconnue l'enveloppe et son timbre est grave et rauque, trop rauque, trop vulgaire et sec pour être le sien.

\- Shunrei c'est pas la réponse, nan.

Se rendant vite compte de ce qui se passe malgré les brumes du sommeil qui l'envahissent encore, Shiryū se redresse en sursaut et rouvre les yeux. La salle de classe a remplacé le Pic des Cinq Vieillards de Lu Shan, et l'arrière-droit des Knights constate avec dépit que la personne penchée vers lui ne ressemble en rien à la candide asiatique. Au contraire, il a tout d'un occidental, et ses yeux grenat sont fichés dans les siens, sûrement depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pense.

\- Alors, Shiryū ? J'attends.

Le professeur pose ses mains à plat sur le bureau de son élève en se penchant davantage vers lui, le contraignant ainsi à prendre une position assise plus adéquate. Un long silence s'installe dans la classe, et même Trémi la langue de vipère ne trouve rien à murmurer à l'oreille d'un Nachi qui végète le menton posé sur sa main et qui de toute façon s'en ficherait.

\- Bon, ça commence à bien faire tes conneries. Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure. Mei, réponds à sa place.

Tandis qu'un timbre plus aiguë que le précédent se substitue à la voix grave pourvue d'un léger accent italien du professeur de mathématiques, Shiryū soupire de dépit et tente désespérément de fuir la situation du regard. Il rencontre alors deux orbes d'un vert tendre et y voit là toute la compassion de Shun, qui lui n'a sûrement pas perdu une miette du cours. Après avoir soupiré à nouveau, Shiryū se résigne à reporter définitivement son attention sur sa feuille déplorablement vierge de toute prise de notes.

La situation ne peut plus durer, Shiryū le sait, et il comprend le désarroi du seul diplômé de la salle qui se retrouve à perdre jour après jour son meilleur élément. Mais il ne sait pas s'il est plus douloureux de se dire qu'il faut effacer tout souvenir de ces étés chinois ou bien d'admettre qu'ils seront désormais la rengaine interminable de son esprit et rien d'autre qu'une illusion de bonheur, petite étoile à la lueur timide dans un univers de solitude et de questions.


	2. No matter how deep I cut, you won't come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle tranche de vie, entre drabble et ficlet, qui vous présente "l'art" d'un des professeurs du lycée Graad...

D'aussi loin que Vincent s'en souvienne, l'impétueux professeur à ses côtés a toujours aimé l'art. Toutefois, celui-ci n'a jamais aimé le même art que lui, n'a jamais aimé l'art de la même façon que le commun des mortels. Tout petit déjà, alors que ses camarades s'échangeaient des cartes de collection où transformaient des parties de billes en pugilat, ce petit blond préférait dessiner sur les murs, sur le sol, quitte à se faire sévèrement réprimander ou à ce que l'on convoque ses parents. Quand au collège tout le monde faisait au moins mine d'écouter le professeur, lui n'essayait même pas et sortait son sempiternel stylo rouge pour dessiner des personnages tout droit sortis de son imagination débordante. Le français a d'ailleurs eu le privilège de voir lesdits personnages évoluer graphiquement jusqu'au lycée et même un peu après, et il s'est toujours dit que ce qui faisait le charme des œuvres de son ami, c'était leur goût d'interdit. Milo produit un art qui dérange, un art très souvent teinté d'un rouge écarlate fier, un art qui ne devrait pas être là, mais qui s'impose à nos yeux et brave pour ainsi dire toutes les limites de la société de l'esprit. Vincent aime cette audace, aime la beauté de son travail tout de même bien présente, oui, Vincent est un fervent admirateur de l'art de Milo, il en est certain.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Vincent se questionne, quand de loin il observe Milo rattacher ses épais bracelets de force après les avoir ôtés pour sa démonstration de piano à Yakoff et Hyōga, en tiquant parce que le cuir frotte à nouveau ses bandages et ce qu'il y a en dessous.

Est-ce que ceci est également de l'art, comme le grec le laisse entendre ?

Le roux fronce les sourcils en un pli amer. C'est certes écarlate, ça a certes le goût de l'interdit, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Vincent ne considérera la nouvelle folle entreprise de Milo comme de l'art.

C'est peut être à partir de ce soir-là que Vincent a cessé d'admirer Milo, sans se douter des conséquences que cela aurait sur le cœur de l'un comme sur la santé de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision qui en principe n'est pas nécessaire : Vincent est le prénom que j'ai choisi pour Camus, étant donné que Camus est son nom de famille dans cette histoire. Je trouvais que phonétiquement parlant, ça ressemblait à "Verseau", alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Je n'avais pas envie de le baptiser Gabriel, en tout cas pas pour son premier prénom. J'ai aussi pensé à Étienne, mais ça, ce sera peut être pour une autre fanfic. 
> 
> Clarifions la situation du drabble : Hyôga vit avec sa tutrice, Hilda, et il a été convenu que Hyôga irait de temps en temps garder Yakoff, le fils d'amis de Hilda. Or, Yakoff a des leçons de piano du soir, données par Camus sur son temps libre, et c'est ainsi que Hyôga se retrouve avec son professeur de littérature face à lui, et Milo venu accompagner Camus en prime.
> 
> Je soulève dans ce texte une des principales intrigues du cercle des professeurs du lycée Graad. Mais en réalité, je ne vous spoile pas vraiment puisque ce n'est pas un mystère dans l'histoire et le problème intervient assez tôt. Je ne fais pas vraiment de suspense, je me contente de raconter ce qui se passe au fil d'une année. Et pour Milo, il va s'agir de plusieurs choses, mais dans une grande partie de questionnements qui touchent aux thèmes du _body art_ , de la condition des artistes, du rapport à soi, et de la thématique de la vie avec un corps abîmé.


	3. Beauté et raison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un souvenir de lycée que se remémore Ariel pendant sa pause café... Nous sommes donc cette fois-ci dans le passé de ce qui équivaut aux Gold Saints, environ 14 ans avant le présent de la fanfiction.

Deux silhouettes avançaient péniblement dans la nuit noire et sous une pluie qui se faisait plus abondante à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

\- J'espère que t'es content d'toi. J'vais plus pouvoir les rattraper, maintenant, commença une voix très sèche.  
\- Je m'en fiche... Il faut que je porte plainte... lui répondit une voix presque inaudible.  
\- Et tu crois qu'il va s'passer quoi ? J'me d'mande bien ce qui s'passe dans ta tête de blonde, tiens !  
\- Angelo, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait...  
\- Tsk.

La faible lueur d'un des rares réverbères de la ruelle éclaira en premier le plus frêle des deux, dont la peau diaphane était bleuie voire violacée par endroits. Ce fut ensuite au tour de l'autre de passer sous la lumière, lui qui n'était pas blessé mais dont le regard ombrageux ne présageait rien de bon. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur marche en silence, le premier en titubant et le second en traînant des pieds et en donnant des coups de pied rageurs à des détritus quand l'occasion se présentait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte vitrée rendue opaque par l'installation d'un store, vaguement éclairée par l'enseigne au-dessus d'elle qui ne lui donnait pas moins l'air d'une entrée de boîte à la réputation douteuse que d'un commissariat comme elle le laissait entendre. Le plus valide des deux badauds appuya d'un geste sec sur la sonnette d'interphone. Le vis-à-vis s'ouvrit au bout d'interminables secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Angelo tiqua en cernant le sarcasme du propriétaire des billes noires sans brillance qui les toisaient.

\- Mon pote souhait'rait porter plainte.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Ça s'voit pas assez ? Il s'est fait agresser.

Le sujet de la conversation avala difficilement les paroles de son camarade et baissa le regard vers le bas-côté. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Puis les billes noires se remirent à toiser.

\- Je regrette mais c'est pas ici qu'il faut s'adresser.

Et le vis-à-vis coulissa pour se refermer. Mais l'italien ne cilla pas.

\- Et c'est où alors, au kebab d'à côté ? C'est ça, j'vais l'emmener s'faire mettre de la sauce blanche sur ses plaies, z'avez raison, je vous dérange pas plus. Bon match et bonne binouze bande de larves !

Il ne cilla pas non plus quand il croisa le regard furieux de la victime, et toujours pas lorsque la porte du commissariat s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître l'officier aux yeux noirs qui finalement brillaient de colère.

\- Continue, vas-y ! Je peux te coffrer pour outrage à agent, t'es au courant ?  
\- Ah bah voilà ! On finit par s'entendre ! s'exclama Angelo avec un sourire torve. Tu nous fais entrer et tu m'condamnes à tout c'que tu veux, le bleu.

Un autre agent apparut sur le seuil, alerté par la réaction de son collègue. Son regard noisette s'arrêta sur le visage tuméfié du plus silencieux du comité.

\- Voyons Kasuka, qu'est-ce qui se p... Ariel, c'est bien toi ?  
\- Soichiro ?

Ledit Ariel releva des yeux hagards sur le deuxième agent, qui ignora totalement le premier et tira le blessé à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Viens, entre, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de ça et je t'écoute.  
\- Dieu merci, c'est toi qui es de garde ce soir...  
\- Excuse mon collègue Kasuka, il est méfiant depuis qu'une bande de loubards s'amuse à faire des blagues tous les soirs. C'est bon Kasuka, fais-le entrer, c'est du sérieux cette fois.  
\- Mphf...

Le policier aux yeux noirs, renfrogné, toisa une dernière fois un Angelo souriant malicieusement du regard.

\- T'as entendu ton pote ? En plus on est des VIP, alors tu peux faire un effort...  
\- Ça va, entre. Mais n'en profite pas, gamin, je peux quand même te coffrer.

Les deux finirent par entrer à leur tour dans une pièce vétuste et bruyamment ventilée au fond du poste de police, et Angelo dévisagea avec étonnement l'autre duo parler feuilletons tout en pansant les plaies du blessé.

\- Mais ta grand-mère avait quand même un sacré talent ! Pourquoi elle a pas continué ?  
\- Ça ne lui plaisait plus, elle voulait pas passer toute sa vie là-dedans... Tu la connais non ?  
\- C'est vrai, ça lui ressemble bien... Ça va, je ne te fais pas trop mal ?  
\- Pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà.  
\- Ah, et en plus on a plus de paracétamol, je suis navré... Bon, passons, de toute façon on ne peut rien faire de plus. Maintenant que ton ami est là on va pouvoir passer à la déposition.

Les gardiens de la paix s'assirent derrière leur bureau, jonché de papiers aux couleurs diverses. Soichiro mit du papier dans sa machine à écrire et ne regarda plus que celle-ci par la suite.

\- Circonstances de l'agression ?  
\- À quelques rues du lycée, il y a environ une heure... marmonna Ariel.  
\- Que faisiez-vous par une heure si tardive aux environs de votre lycée ?  
\- Je... Je fais partie du club de théâtre et je sortais de ma répétition du soir... Angelo devait m'attendre devant un café qu'on a l'habitude de fréquenter, puis on devait passer la soirée chez un ami à nous...  
\- Vous confirmez la version des faits ? intervint Kasuka en dardant ses yeux dans les orbes insolentes de l'italien.  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Seriez-vous capable d'identifier vos agresseurs ? reprit l'autre agent.  
\- Non, je ne les connaissais pas et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les voir.

Angelo ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement sarcastique. S'il avait pu les rattraper, le problème aurait été résolu et Alejandro n'aurait pas été sans nouvelles d'eux jusqu'alors.

Une heure passa ainsi, où les quatre hommes plus ou moins jeunes s'échangèrent des questions et des réponses dans le plus grand calme. Les adolescents furent enfin libérés et ils s'engagèrent à nouveau dans la ruelle. Épuisé, Ariel se passa une main tremblante au visage, titubant du mieux qu'il le pouvait - il devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à la cheville aussi. Devant lui, Angelo ne regardait rien d'autre que la route sur laquelle ils avançaient, vers un horizon indiscernable dans l'obscurité partielle.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu n'pas tomber sur le fan de ta vieille et ça aurait été encore plus inutile.  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- Oh, ça va.

Les lycéens continuèrent un peu à avancer sans rien se dire. Après tout, Angelo n'avait jamais été doué pour converser et Ariel était plongé dans ses pensées.

On ne lui avait fait don que de la beauté androgyne et pure, et même celle-ci, on voulait la détruire. Et on y arriverait sûrement. Il ne serait plus rien, alors. À croire qu'il n'y avait pas que feu ses parents pour le haïr pour son apparence. Désormais, on n'avait même plus besoin de le connaître pour savoir comment lui faire mal.

C'est finalement le suédois pensif qui reprit le fil de la discussion.

\- Une procédure judiciaire est plus conséquente. Mamie a des contacts haut placés, on saura leur faire p...

Angelo se retourna vivement et darda son regard grenat sous l'azur dans celui de son compagnon.

\- Mais qu'est-c'que ça peut foutre, que t'aies des contacts dans la police, si t'es même pas foutu de dire à quoi r'ssemblaient ceux qui t'ont défoncé ? Ça y est, j'm'absente deux minutes, tu perds ta cervelle ! Puis tu crois que ça sert à quoi tes privilèges de bourge face à des enculés comme ça ?! Sérieux, tu m'fais rire, Ariel.

Soudainement frappé par la vérité qu'avait soulevé son camarade, le susmentionné baissa son regard bleu ciel terni et il se mordilla ses lèvres déjà rougies et bouffies par les coups qu'il s'était pris. L'autre lui tourna à nouveau le dos et reprit sa marche.

\- Et compte pas sur moi pour t'porter. T'as encore des jambes alors tu t'en sers.

Le silence régna à nouveau entre les deux adolescents, et le blessé se remit à marcher à son tour. Il avait été pitoyable sur tous les plans, et même un de ses meilleurs amis avait fini par le lui faire remarquer. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: son corps ne lui appartiendrait jamais, et sous cette enveloppe il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un être stupide et superficiel.

Il ne vit pas le cratère formé par le temps sur le goudron face à lui et sa cheville déjà douloureuse s'y heurta de plein fouet, si bien qu'il ne put que se laisser tomber face contre le trottoir. Ayant entendu un bruit de chute, Angelo s'arrêta simplement, sans se retourner.

Ariel se redressa sur les genoux et les coudes. Le moindre de ses mouvements lui apportait des douleurs insoutenables et son nez avait visiblement recommencé à saigner d'après le liquide chaud qu'il sentait couler jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure. Avec un peu de chance, il se l'était seulement cassé. En redressant sa tête devenue lourde comme le plomb, il croisa son reflet sur une flaque d'eau rendue trouble par les gouttes de pluie qui y tombaient encore. Ce qu'il y vit lui arracha un hoquet, puis un autre, et les gouttes tombèrent plus nombreuses sur cette flaque qui ondulait désormais. Ariel riait et pleurait en même temps, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir entre les deux.

Il sentit tout à coup une étreinte se refermer sur lui et avant même de pouvoir réagir, il se retrouva soulevé du sol par deux bras puissants et tannés.

\- Mais... Tu avais dit que tu ne me port...  
\- La ferme.

L'androgyne passé à tabac se tut alors, laissant ainsi libre cours à ses rires et ses pleurs devenus incontrôlables. Angelo pressa le pas, crispé non pas par le poids de son ami mais par la colère qui montait dangereusement en lui.

\- Angelo...  
\- J'viens pas d'te dire de la fermer ?  
\- J'suis pitoyable, pas vrai ? Maintenant, tu pourras même plus m'appeler belle gueule...

Ariel ricana à nouveau et adressa un sourire angélique mais triste à son camarade avant de réprimer un sanglot déchiré. L'italien soupira d'exaspération puis libéra brièvement une main pour pointer simplement avec son index le front et le pectoral gauche de celui qu'il avait dans les bras.

\- Là d'dans y'a toujours moyen qu'tu sois beau. Sois pas assez con pour jouer l'jeu des autres ramassis de merdes et l'oublier.

Il indiqua ensuite l'entrejambe du suédois avec un sourire torve avant de replacer sa main sous ses genoux pour le porter comme auparavant.

\- Puis là aussi, éventuellement, mais ça s'discute.  
\- T'es bête...

Ariel esquissa son premier vrai sourire de la soirée, bien que faible, et laissa sa tête retomber contre le buste de l'attaquant Knight - qui contre toute attente ne grogna pas.

En effet, Angelo était bête et bête il l'avait toujours été. En voulant sortir du café à toute vitesse et rattraper la bande de brutes qui s'en était pris à son ami pour leur donner une sévère correction, il n'avait sûrement pas raison. En ayant recours à la provocation pour attirer l'attention des forces de l'ordre, il n'avait toujours pas raison quoique le résultat fut étonnant.

Mais Ariel se demanda s'il ne devait pas revoir son jugement sur l'italien, qui dans ses torts avait finalement sa manière à lui d'avoir raison. Un des doigts fins et tremblants de celui qui n'avait plus à marcher effleura le front d'Angelo, qui recula par réflexe.

\- J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ?  
\- Oh, rien.

Il arrêta son geste à peine esquissé, et les deux hommes en restèrent là.

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'Ariel corrige ses copies en jetant de temps à autre un œil à l'Angelo qui fume au balcon de la salle des professeurs sans en avoir le droit, il se dit qu'il a bien eu raison de lui donner raison. Et il a depuis le temps trouvé le bon moyen de le remercier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques clarifications s'imposent peut être.
> 
> Ariel est le prénom que j'ai choisi pour Aphrodite. J'avais vu ça sur un fan art, je ne sais plus lequel, et cela m'avait plu. Ce prénom est ambigu, plutôt féminin, et il fait référence à un conte suédois (Andersen est suédois, c'est bien ça ?) qui parle d'une femme-poisson. Que demande le peuple.
> 
> J'ai également mentionné un Alejandro. Ça, c'est Shura. J'avais là encore vu un fan art (peut être de Korin2b) qui avait mis en relation les noms Alejandro et Shura, je ne sais plus de quelle manière. Mais la référence noble à Alexandre et la consonance espagnole justifient à eux seuls mes choix. Angelo est bien évidemment DeathMask, j'utilise le prénom auquel je suis le plus habituée et le prénom également le plus utilisé par le fandom. L'avantage c'est que les trois ont un prénom qui commence par A, ce qui, en quelque sorte, les unit déjà. À un moment, je dis d'Angelo qu'il a les yeux "grenat sous l'azur" : c'est parce qu'au lycée il affectionnait les excentricités et portait des lentilles en plus de changer de couleur et de coupe de cheveux un nombre incalculable de fois.
> 
> Kasuka et Soichiro sont des OC sans aucune importance. Soichiro est un ami de la grand-mère d'Ariel (un autre OC) et un fervent admirateur de sa carrière passée dans les _soap operas_. Rien de plus à ajouter.


End file.
